Dominions of Empires Aligned Through Honour
Announcements *Declaration of Existence and Protectorate with Ragnarok * D.E.A.T.H. Disbanded on the 7th March 2009 Principles D.E.A.T.H. was founded on the principles of Humanism a theory developed and proposed by Derfel and Adonis Adaro, it stipulates that all members are equal but are required to give up part of that equality in order to ensure the continuing stability and security of the alliance in the cyberverse. The Leadership of D.E.A.T.H. acts in accordance with these principles where by all actions taken are taken so that they allow each member nation to exercise as much control over themselves as possible, unless during a time of emergency when a process of collective equality is implemented and all member nations are required to give up all liberty in order to defend the long term liberty of the collective. =Charter= Preamble We the Nations of Planet bob, through mutual friendship and love of the Cyberverse do here by declare the formation of “Dominions of Empires Aligned Through Honour” (D.E.A.T.H.) In order to ensure the continuing security and integrity of our member nations, we declare the formation of an executive, judiciary and the implementation of a charter to be activated upon being signed by the 3 Grand Marshals. Article 1: Rights and Prerogatives Amendments (to the Legal Code) 1 – The Leadership of D.E.A.T.H. may not stifle legitimate discussion of current events in game or outside the game via censorship or the threat of removal from the forums or alliance, unless discussion of said matters causes distress or offense to one or more members. 2 – Members of D.E.A.T.H. have freedom to choose the economic direction of their nation, but are advised to take into account advice offered to them via alliance programs and initiatives. This clause will be rendered inactive during a state of full scale war. 3 – Members have the right to Demand amendments of this charter via a petition of over half the members of the alliance. 4 – Members are expected to respond to any call to arms or war issued by the Executive with haste. 5 – The prospect of a merger rests solely with the nations of D.E.A.T.H., while the Executive may initiate talks of a merger it may not accept or put into action any merger without the consent of over 50% of the alliance and only if over 50% of the alliance vote on the merger. 6 – Members of D.E.A.T.H. will be treated with toleration and respect by the Executive of D.E.A.T.H., members are also bound to show similar respect and toleration to their fellow members and the executive. 7 - The Executive will under no conditions infringe the rights or prerogatives granted by this charter, under such circumstances the Tribune’s may take the Executive to court, it may not remove or impeach the 3 Grand Marshals, it may however remove or impeach the Primary executive. Legal code: 1. - All cases of removal from the alliance unless in the cases of proven espionage must be heard before the 2 tribunes. 2. - Any attacks against non aligned nations for the purposes of tech raiding must be approved by one or more of the Grand Marshals. If this is not adhered to the Alliance may take the member to Tribune. (This maybe removed at any time by the special powers granted to the Supreme Executive and Head of state) 3. –All Treaties must be signed into law through a majority vote of the Supreme Executive, the treaty will then pass to the Tribunes for review, at which time if deemed acceptable it will be passed to the Primary executive who will vote on it via a simple majority vote. If one stage of this fails the treaty will be rejected. 4. –The process of treaty review may be overruled by a unanimous vote of the Supreme executive. 5. – A Military pact or offensive pact of any kind may be accepted or rejected by the Head of state without consultation with the rest of the government. In the absence of the head of state the Grand Marshals will exercise this power. The normal rules of treaty review apply to military treaties as well. Article 2: The Executive Head of State (High Emperor of the Union): The head of state is a ceremonial role within D.E.A.T.H. it has limited powers over all branches of the executive but may not over rule or impede the judiciary. No head of state will be present unless elected for a period of 1 month by a simple majority vote of the Supreme Executive, during a period of war or strife, only a member of the Executive or Judiciary maybe elected Head of State. The head of state will lead the armies of D.E.A.T.H. into battle as supreme commander of the army, navy and air force. The head of state has the power to abolish the Primary executive in extreme cases and dismiss one of the three Grand Marshals, in extraordinary circumstances. The head of state can revoke the Bill of rights and declare peace with the enemy in a situation of war ONLY. All acts and actions taken by the Head of state become null and void after their term in office expires (1 month) with exception to the declaration of peace or war. If a war lasts more than 1 month a new Head of state will be appointed by the Grand Marshals. Round table (Supreme Executive): The round table shall consist of the council of Grand Marshals who will act as Supreme heads of the alliance during a period when the head of state is not present. War: The Supreme executive may declare war but must appoint a head of state directly after the declaration in a public address. Smaller wars between rogues will not require the appointment of a head of state. Voting and Powers: The round table can over rule the primary executive in all things and remove the head of state if necessary via a simple majority vote. The round table may appoint the Judiciary; it however cannot remove a member of the Judiciary without a unanimous vote. Grand Marshal/s: 3 Grand Marshals shall be self appointed during the time of founding; they will have supreme power in all things. If one were to resign a new Grand marshal would be appointed by the remaining two. If all were to resign all authority and power would be vested in the primary executive until a time where 3 new marshals could be appointed. The Square table (Primary Executive): The Square table will consist of all heads of alliance departments, each head will posses the title of Lord, these departments will be; Finance: Lord of the Treasury: Will oversee and help with aid programs and projects. War: Lord of Conflict: Will act as defacto head of the armed forces during times of peace and as commander of D.E.A.T.H. forces during times of war, they are also tasked with carrying out spying and monitoring potential enemies. Internal Affairs: Lord of the Interior: Tasked with making sure the mail of the various departments is sent out to members of the alliance. Recruitment: Lord of Recruitment: Will head up efforts to find new budding recruits for our alliance. Foreign Affairs: Lord of the Exterior: Tasked with acting as head of our ambassador core and will represent D.E.A.T.H. during the signing of treaties, they will also be tasked with contacting lone nations who attack members of D.E.A.T.H. and asking them to halt their attacks. Commerce: Lord of Commerce: Tasked with overseeing technology deals and our status in any tech exchange treaty or cross alliance program. Trade: Lord of Trade and Industry: Tasked with the trade of resources within and outside of our alliances through the implementation of trade circles, they will also be tasked with war production and coordination during times of war. Powers: The Primary executive may act with a large amount of freedom in regard to their own departments unless it is in violation of this charter. The Primary executive can issue directives to the lower members of the alliance; these must be obeyed by the lower members unless it conflicts with the charter. These directives may be challenged in Tribune by any member of the alliance. Article 3: The Judiciary The Arbitration of matters and disputes between member states and the interpretation of the constitution will be undertaken by the Tribunes who will be elected directly by the members of D.E.A.T.H. Tribune/s: 2 Tribunes will be elected via simple majority vote of the membership of D.E.A.T.H., they will have the power to rule in the Grand Marshals name on all things but may in extreme cases by over ruled by 2 or more of the Grand Marshals. Powers: - The power to remove members from the alliance, for gross infringement of the legal code. - The power to authorise sanctions against guilty members. - The power to expel a guilty member from Trade circles. - The right of Judicial review; this allows the two tribunes to interpret the charter in matters of legal disputes, this power can be removed for a period of 1 month at the inception of a war. - Article 4: The Members - As a member of D.E.A.T.H. you pledge yourself to: - Uphold the charter, - Obey and respect your peers, - Tolerate and embrace your fellow members, - Pursue those who attack our community with vengeance, - Honour and respect your enemy in any war, - Maturity and the pursuit of enjoyment. Article 5: War and Excessive powers - Any declarations of war must go through either the Lord of Conflict, or a member of the Grand Marshals, any war made without verification from the above will result in said member becoming a rogue, and therefore under charges by the Justice section of the alliance, and could lead to said member coming under attack themselves. - Members must post a request in the Wars section before any attacks can take place. The guidelines are (but not limited to, and at the Grand Marshal's discretion): -Must NOT be in an alliance -Must be Inactive for more than 5 days -Must send a "surrender terms message" which WILL consist of a message stating that if they message, they will be given peace, IMMEDIATELY. - In a time of war, members will be notified continuously as tensions rise, and will have targets posted in a secure section where they can sign up to attack, under no circumstances will a member randomly attack an alliance at war, due to strategic reasons. Again, acceptance or denial of attack request is at the discretion of the Grand Marshals. Signed, Grand Marshal Lord Derfel Grand Marshal Adonis Adaro Grand Marshal Asdam90